


Kielletty ovi

by mimamu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1926, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet, Legilimency, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Kevytkenkäinen heitukka! Kehtaakin vikitellä täällä kaikkia kakslahkeisia. Herra Abernathy -parkakin on mokoman veelan lumoissa. Eikö tytöillä ei ole enää lainkaan häpyä? Lyhyet hiukset ja vielä lyhyemmät helmat..."





	

_Vuokra pitää maksaa viimeistään huomenna, muuten rouva Esposito raivostuu. Missä avaimet ovat? Jos en löydä niitä, myöhästymme töistä ja herra Abernathy raivostuu. Queenie, lakkaa lukemasta ajatuksiani!_

"Anteeksi", Queenie sanoi. Hän nosti keittiön pöydällä lojuvaa sanomalehteä, poimi sen alta paljastuneet avaimet ja ojensi ne Tinalle. "Oletko kuullut mitään Liskosta?"

Tinan mieli sulkeutui kuin kassakaapin ovi, eikä Queenie ollut varma, yrittikö Tina kätkeä tunteensa sisareltaan vai itseltään.

Tina sujautti avaimet laukkuunsa. "Mennään."

***

Rouva Jones oli herttainen hopeahiuksinen mummeli, joka oli luultavasti työskennellyt sauvalupaosastolla koko ikänsä. "Kylläpä kahvihammasta kolottaa", hän sanoi.  
Queenie laski sulkakynän kädestään ja nousi ylös.  
"Minä voin hakea", hän sanoi, sillä rouva Jonesin kävely oli melko vaivalloista.  
"Voi kiitos, kultaseni."

Queenie osoitti taikasauvallaan kahvikuppeja, jotka leijuivat siistiin riviin tarjottimelle. Sitten hän ryhtyi leijuttamaan tarjotinta toimiston käytävää pitkin. Ensimmäisenä oli vuorossa herra Brocklehurst. Miehen katse pyyhkäisi vaivihkaa Queenien vartaloa ennen kuin hän tarttui ojennettuun kuppiin.

_Kunpa olisin kaksikymmentä vuotta nuorempi._

Queenie jatkoi matkaansa hymyillen. Herra Brocklehurstin sinnikkäästä toivomisesta huolimatta tuo toive ei ollut toistaiseksi toteutunut.

"Ole hyvä", Queenie sanoi asettaen kupin suoraan rouva Jonesin pöydälle. Iäkkään rouvan kädet tärisivät jo siinä määrin, että niin oli parasta. Queenie lisäsi kuppiin vielä kaksi palaa sokeria ja tilkan kermaa. Kiitollinen hymy valaisi rouva Jonesin ryppyiset kasvot.

_Kevytkenkäinen heitukka! Kehtaakin vikitellä täällä kaikkia kakslahkeisia. Herra Abernathy -parkakin on mokoman veelan lumoissa. Eikö tytöillä ei ole enää lainkaan häpyä? Lyhyet hiukset ja vielä lyhyemmät helmat..._

Rouva Jonesin kitkerät mietteet vaimenivat Queenien lähestyessä esimiestään Herra Abernathya.

"Queenie", herra Abernathy sanoi mielissään.  
"Saako olla kahvia?" Queenie kysyi tuijottaen miehen työpöytää. Eriväriset mustepullot seisoivat siistissä rivissä, ja muutkin esineet näyttivät olevan omilla ennaltamääritellyillä paikoillaan. Hän ei kyennyt kohtaamaan herra Abernathyn katsetta.  
"Mustana, kiitos."

_Voi veljet, aikamoinen herkkupala. Ja käy aivan kuumana meikäläiseen. Voisin naida häntä vaikka heti, vaikka tässä työpöydällä._

Kuppi Queenien kädessä alkoi täristä, ja kahvi läikkyi herra Abernathyn pergamentin päälle.  
"Anteeksi", Queenie hengähti.  
"Ei se mitään, Queenie. Meidän pitäisi käydä joskus lounaalla."

_Munan perässä se on. Panisinkin oikein kunnolla edestä ja takaa, ja typykkä voihkisi nimeäni. Oi herra Abernathy, lisää, herra Abernathy._

Queenie pakotti huulilleen hymyn. "Ilman muuta, herra Abernathy. Mutta tänään minulla on jo muita suunnitelmia."

_Kivannäköinen pylly. Tekisipä mieleni vähän kouraista._

***

Queenie katseli leipomon näyteikkunassa komeilevia eriskummallisia leivonnaisia. Hän oli käynyt ikkunan takana joka päivä siitä lähtien kun liike oli viime kuussa avattu. Ihmeotuksia esittävät leivonnaiset olivat selvästi olleet suuri menestys. Ovi kilahti, kun kaksi leivoslaatikoita kantavaa rouvaa poistui leipomosta.

"Mistä ihmeestä herra Kowalski oikein saa hurjat ideansa?" kysyi rouva toiselta.  
"Hän väittää saavansa ne unessa. Ajatella!"

Leipomon ovi sulkeutui. Tuota ovea Queenie ei ollut koskaan avannut. Sen toisella puolella oli ihanin, kiltein ja pehmoisin mieli, minkä hän oli koskaan kohdannut. Mutta oven avaaminen oli kiellettyä, sillä mieli kuului ei-taikille. Jacob kuului toiseen maailmaan, ja unhoittava sade oli pyyhkinyt Queenien miehen mielestä. Mahtoiko Jacob koskaan uneksia hänestä? Queenie huokaisi. Lounastunti oli ohi, ja oli aika palata toimistoon.

Samassa Queenie tarttui ovenkahvaan. Kello kilahti iloisesti, ja huumaava leivonnaisten tuoksu ympäröi hänet.


End file.
